Suzume
Suzume (otherwise known as Ayane Emi Chouko Suzume Ken-Adams, most known simply just as Ayane) is a child of Sokudo and Ace from the future. She and her older sister, Tsubasa, came back to the past to try and change their own future. Personality Above all else, I am a well-mannered, elegant, and charming young lady! Ah...well, that's what I aspire to be, anyway. I suppose I tend to slip up every now and then, although I assure you those moments are rare. I am quite proud to admit that I stick my nose up at things I think are lowbrow or beneath me. I care very little about whether or not this makes me appear like a 'snob'. Its not my fault that others are jealous of how refined my tastes are. I don't have time to sit around and humor the idle fantasies of children who think I care about how they perceive me. However, I...do tend to lose my cool, now and then. Try as I may to act sophisticated, my temper can sometimes get the best of me. I generally try to avoid swearing in polite company, but when I'm mad--and I will admit I anger quite easily--I tend to swear often, and resort to yelling. I'm always quick to regain my composure, thankfully. Its not my fault, you see. Some people just wear my patience a bit too thin, and you can hardly blame me for snapping out at someone who deserves it. I try to be polite, but I find that most people are so far beneath me that its hard to keep calm around them. I'm also not above trying to fix other people's behavior: I'm perfectly happy to instruct someone to sit up straight, to eat with their mouth shut, and to use their 'please and thank-yous'. Normally I'm pretty harsh about this, but I'm a tad more lenient with my older sister. I obviously care a lot about her, and not even I can stay mad at her for long. When I'm scolding her on her behavior, its obvious that it comes from a place of concern, and that I'm never truly irritated with her. I love my sister, she's all I have, and I'd do anything to protect her. Power Description Listen carefully, because I will give you only one explanation: I can amplify the ability of others by draining a different energy source. I can't just create energy out of nothing, after all. Normally, I just use my own energy and give it to my target to amplify their powers, but in a pinch I can take it from another source. I have to use my own body to channel it though, so taking the power from someone else is incredibly tiresome, and I'll usually pass out immediately after doing so. My mother and father used to tell me of something called the 'Sokuryoku', which is like some sort of pool of energy. I guess that's where I draw my powers from? I don't entirely understand it, if I'm being honest. Backstory I don't really like to talk about it, since it still hurts, even after all this time...But I liked my life, even if it wasn't always perfect. My sister and I were born into hard times, but our parents loved us so unconditionally that it never felt scary. They both worked with us to help us master our powers...Its strange, looking back on it, I never felt like one of us was favored by the other, even though that would have made sense. My powers are much closer to mother's, but she still made time for my sister, and my father made time for me. I loved them so much... I trained hard. I wanted to impress them, but I also wanted to protect them. I wanted to be ready should anything ever happen to my parents, my grandparents, or my sister. My family meant the world to me...they still do. I don't want to go into detail but...when I was 16, my family was attacked. My sister and I managed to get out, but the rest of my family...Well, they didn't. That's that. My sister and I were on our own after that, and we managed to survive. Probably due to the training from our parents. My sister got me through it all, so I would trust her with my life. When she told me she had found out about some...time-travel thing, I believed her. When she told me we should use it, even if it was a one-way trip, I trusted her. I will always happily put my life in my sister's hands. That's how we're here now. Anyway, I'm done talking about this. Likes & Dislikes * + Fancy clothing * + Gourmet food * + Expensive jewelry * + Ballroom dancing * + Classical music * + People with proper manners * + Her sister (Tsubasa) * - People with no manners * - People who speak loudly * - Pink * - Fire Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhero Category:DCARC Category:Without A Mentor Category:Without A Sidekick Category:Enable Llamas